


I Don't Want Cake

by SexxyShavedLlama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Gay, I don't really know what else to tag., I might continue this if it gets enough comments, M/M, Yaoi, idk - Freeform, it might suck, so maybe porn??, sorry - Freeform, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexxyShavedLlama/pseuds/SexxyShavedLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel likes his butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor will I ever, sadly, and this story contains yaoi (boyxboy) don’t like it don’t read!
> 
> ‘thoughts’  
> “speaking”  
> Also this is my first fanfict and normally I say don’t judge meh but in this case go ahead and judge this so I can understand what you other people want to read   
> (edit: I never posted this so I edited it and its slightly better than it was originally but a lot of it is probably cringy as fuck)

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive manor and Ciel was rather lost in thought. He sat at his desk, thinking about his butler. The butler he as fallen in love with over the past years. He wondered if Sebastian could ever feel the same. ‘How could he feel the same way’ he thought. ‘how could a male butler, who also happened to be a demon, who also happened to be a very attractive feel the same? Plus do demons even have feelings? Ugh!’ Ciel sighed and tried to push those thoughts away. He looked down at the stack of paper sitting on his desk sighing again, and started signing them.

Just as he was nearing the end of the stack he heard a knock on the large wooden door. “Young Master?” said a low voice coming from the other side of the door. The sound had startled him but he tried to compose himself before speaking. “c-come in” He said. As the big wooden door opened Ciel’s eye watched as Sebastian came in with afternoon tea and a snack. “This afternoons tea is earl gray. Is it to your liking Young Master?” Ciel picked up the tea cup and held it to his lips inhaling the aroma and then taking a sip. “I’ll take that as a yes. Todays afternoon snack is a German chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.” With that being said Sebastian bowed and stood aside. Ciel took a few more sips of tea and pushed his cake around. Sebastian picked up on Ciel’s slight discomfort and tried to figure out the source. He needed to know if the boy was feeling ill. “Young Master are you feeling well?” Sebastian asked. “Yes. Why do you ask?” Ciel said in an uninterested manner. “Well Young Master you’ve been acting a little strange this afternoon. Is the snack not to you’re liking? Or are you feeling under the weather?” The butler questioned. ‘No. I don’t want cake you idiot I want to kiss your stupid face’ Ciel thought. Sebastian stood there for a moment trying figure out what was wrong until he heard that thought. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he looked at Ciel. “You know if you wanted to kiss me you could have just ordered me to do so.” He said while slowly stepping closer to Ciel. “I h-have no i-idea w-what you m-mean” Ciel stuttered out his face turning completely red. “It’s completely normal for boys your age to feel this way” Sebastian said lifting up his chin. “All you have to do is say the words…” Ciel swallowed and met Sebastian’s ruby eyes. “Sebastian…. I command you to k-kiss me.”


End file.
